


One of our Servants is Missing

by gladsomemind



Series: TMATNB [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur remembers.</p><p>Old LJ Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of our Servants is Missing

The day’s audience seemed to be taking forever.  What Arthur wanted to be doing was finding Merlin to find out what was going on.  Instead he was standing here watching peasants complain about other peasants.  These two seemed to be arguing about an ox, quite how ‘but I love you’ fit into the prince neither knew nor cared.

 _“Just want to say I’m in love, well lust, with you...”_ Wait.  That had been Merlin.

Arthur’s attention was brought back to the room.  As if conjured by the thought, there was his manservant at the other end of the room.  Too far away to hear and getting a yellow ribbon tied around his arm.  A sight not designed to relax the prince; like the other night...

Realisation dawned - the other night, that’s when he’d heard Merlin say those things.  Not to him though, to Morgana!  No, that was just wrong.  Merlin was in love with Gwen, everyone except his father, apparently, knew that.  Why would Merlin say that to the King’s ward?  How dare Merlin talk like that to the King’s ward‽

The peasants who were in love with a cow, or something, were leaving and the guards were dragging in the next subject. 

_His hand reaching out and grabbing one of the gesticulating arms around the wrist and pulling.  Arthur was going to put a stop to this now.  A servant, even his servant, didn’t get to declare undying love to a woman who was like a sister to him.  This behaviour had to end now._

Arthur searched out Merlin again.  Had that happened?  Had he really dragged his servant from the banquet hall in front of everyone?  From his father’s words this morning he obviously had but why couldn’t he remember more!  This was annoying.  As was seeing Merlin getting kissed on the cheek by one of the guards and getting another ribbon.

Uther coughed and Arthur tried to concentrate on the punishment that was being meted out for the thief, ten lashes to be given that day and time in the stocks.  The sight of Merlin leaning into talk to one of the other servants distracted him again.

_Dragging the protesting man behind him Arthur entered his chambers and turned to regard his servant.  “You behaviour recently has been unforgivable.  You have failed me so many times I have lost count!  Too busy spending your time flirting with Morgana or with that fake knight wannabe.  You didn’t think that maybe telling someone of the beast that nearly killed you might have been a good idea?_

_“People died because you were more interested in your new friend than in the safety of the kingdom.  Too busy flirting with everyone that crosses your path to think.”  He had turned to look at his shocked servant._

_“The way I see it you have three options.  You leave Camelot; we do not need people who think so little of the citizens’ safety.  You can bend over here and now and be spanked like the child you are; after which we will forget the past week ever happened.  Or you can go into the stocks…”_

_“I’ll take the stocks!” Such a quick interjection; but he hadn’t finished._

_“And be beaten in front of the town.”  A raised eyebrow and a considering look.  “Which is it to be? Leave, in front of the town or now?”_

_At the shocked look on Merlin’s face Arthur relented and dismissed him with an order to fetch more mead._

What had he been thinking?  An ultimatum like that and Merlin would leave, not something he wanted.  Arthur was just happy that the younger man had also been drinking that night, more than he normally would, and clearly didn’t remember the conversation taking place.  A small frown furrowed his brow - if that had happened then where had he found someone to tie to his bed?

The first session was drawing to a close but there was to be no opportunity to lay his hands on Merlin yet.  Bernard of Astolat was to take his leave this morning; taking his airhead of a daughter with him, another woman who had spent far too much time swooning over the imposter.  This meant that Arthur was stuck talking to Morgana and Elaine to pass the time before they finally left.

***

The second session of the day brought whining minor nobles rather than peasants, this was to be a day of petty annoyances apparently.  The only decent thing about it was the expected arrival of Sirs Ector and Kay.  Arthur hadn’t seen the man he had fostered with for a couple of years and it was always a pleasure.  Kay too could be counted on to liven up the court for the week they were due to stay.  Maybe Arthur could point him at Morgana and watch the sparks fly, she was always entertaining in her attacks when they weren’t directed at the prince himself.

Thoughts of his second family had Arthur smiling and catching sight of them entering the hall had him struggling to remember the protocol he was standing there to learn.  Everything he had ever learnt left him as he watched Merlin, arm fluttering from the number of ribbons tied to it, bending to pick something up get smacked on the backside by Kay as he walked past.

A yelp from Merlin got Ector’s attention.  The older man rolling his eyes at his son’s antics passed a coin to Merlin with a word of apology.  The situation soothed he came up to greet Uther and an unsmiling Arthur.

_The door clicked open and there was Merlin with the flagon of mead as ordered.  He walked over to the table, put his burden down and then spoke without turning, “now.”_  
  
_The feeling of elation that he hadn’t chased Merlin away forever was almost enough to stop the whole thing there but the chance to finally show him who he belonged to was too much.  “Strip.”_

_And wonder of wonders Merlin complied with the order.  No words, no hesitation just immediate obedience at a measured pace.  The scarf was removed, the shirt, the boots and hose; as his hands went to the fastening of his trousers a halt was called.  “Wait, get the stool and my riding gloves.”_

The pounding on his back as Kay pulled him into a hug drove the sight of a shirtless Merlin continuing to obey from his mind.  It was good to see his foster brother again, it had been too long.  Of course he was a letch of the worst type, so it may be worth warning Gwen to steer clear while he was in the castle.

“Question for you, Wart.”  Arthur cringed at the much hated nickname.  “The lad I passed on the way in, do you know his name?”  At the look on Arthur’s face Kay tried to explain.  “Promised father I would lay off the serving girls while I was here; he’s not looking for any bastard grandchildren until I’ve given him the heir and spare.  We agreed that serving men were fine, as long as they are willing, and that one looked to be more than willing to me!  Did you see the ribbons?  Looks like everyone in the castle is chasing after him and I intend to catch him.  I mean have you seen that arse?”

_Merlin pushing down his trousers and lying across Arthur’s lap, trusting that nothing too bad would happen to him.  The slow reddening of the upturned cheeks and the gasps as each contact was made.  Telling Merlin to get up and fetch his scarf, watching as he made his hobbled way to the table and back.  Then sending him back again for the mead.  Kneeling as Arthur tied it as a gag to keep the noise down before pulling him back over his knee._

Arthur looked around the room.  “If you mean the one that you slapped then yes, yes, yes and why would you think he would be interested in you?  He’s in love with one of the maids.”  Gwen and Merlin, Gwen and Merlin, that night had been a way to avoid being sent away, Gwen and Merlin.

“The wriggle, old man, the wriggle.  That’s one that is more than up for it.  You can watch and learn if you like.”  Kay nudged Arthur with his elbow.  “Now, come on name first and, if you aren’t still as blind to the goings on around you as you were, where will he have gone off to?”

Indeed looking around the emptying room it was obvious that Merlin had left.  Arthur’s answer was both pompous and cold.  “His name, Kay, is Merlin. He’s my manservant and where he is will be is making preparations for me.”

Kay laughed, “Still not able to dress yourself?  You might want to check that all those bangs on the head I gave you didn’t do some permanent damage.  I’ll find him later and see what he thinks about warming my bed for a couple of nights.  Merlin, a nice name to moan, Muuurrlin.”  With a grin and another pat on the back that would have felled a tree, Kay moved off to greet the king.

***

The arrival of the knights signified the end to the day’s audience, dismissed from the King’s presence Arthur was more or less free for the rest of the day.  He would need to go down and do some training but that was such a part of his daily routine that it would hardly be noticed. 

Catching up with Morgana in a corridor he passed on his warning about Gwen and Kay, the man never was good at keeping his hands to himself, and was treated to a probing look. “What about Merlin, are you going to warn him to keep away from Kay as well?”  She brushed a hand down his arm and her mood switched as she giggled.  “Arthur, no favours?  Would you like me to find someone who will present you with one?”

“Thank you, Morgana, no.  I can obtain my own favours.”  The way she had asked the question made Arthur think she knew about last night but that was impossible. “Just warn Gwen.  Alright?  And if you see Merlin can you tell him I want to talk to him?  I have some instructions for tonight.”  At a nod from the annoying woman Arthur started his own search.

A search that was to prove to be in vain.  As if by magic [a shopkeeper appeared] Merlin had vanished.  Gaius said he hadn’t seen the boy all day.  The kitchen staff told him that he had just missed him.  He wasn’t in the stables or the armoury when Arthur went to train.

His temper wasn’t improved by the appearance of one of the other servants claiming to be there to help him prepare for the evening’s meal.  On being asked where Merlin had gone he had received a blank look in return.

***

The meal hadn’t been any easier.  Arthur had to suffer through Kay talking about what he wanted to do to Muurlin, dragging out the name each time.  Morgana spent most of her laughing at the two foster brothers repeatedly setting his teeth on edge. 

_The punishment over, Arthur peeled off his glove dropping it onto the floor.  With his bare hand he had slowly caressed the bright red cheeks feeling the heat and with his other hand rubbed circles on the small of Merlin’s back while he sobbed through the gag.  Another drink and he pulled the younger man out of position and then picked him up to carry him to the bed._

_There was no way Merlin could make it back to his own room tonight and it felt wrong to just throw him a blanket to sleep in front of the fire.  Another drink to try to wash away what he had just done to someone under his protection and Arthur turned to watch his, now silent, servant.  A servant with his hand on his erection trying to get himself off!_

_Not tonight, tonight was about punishment, it was about denial not pleasure.  Merlin was not going to get release in Arthur’s bed while thinking about someone else.  Taking up a coil of rope from the chest Arthur had tied his hands above his head forcing him on his stomach._

Arthur stopped hearing what was going on around him in the hall; Kay’s low moans didn’t stand a chance.  If it was Merlin two nights ago, was it Merlin last night as well?  Just maybe he wasn’t in love with Gwen, or Morgana.  Or maybe he would be willing to be something more than a servant.  Dear Lord he hoped he wasn’t already in Kay’s bed.

A quiet inquiry of the serving lad elicited no help.  No-one had seen the man since that morning.  He wouldn’t have left?  He couldn’t have left.  Not without saying something to Gwen, which would have got back to Morgana immediately afterwards.  Morgana wouldn’t be able to resist taunting him about it if had gone.  Giaus too would have mentioned something if he had gone home.

Would he have taken up one of the many offers he had received that day?  Perhaps he was in Kay’s bed.  His comments weren’t specific enough to determine whether he had caught up with Merlin or not.  Explicit yes but not specific.  Arthur really didn’t want to know that Merlin had gone willingly to his friend’s bed, or worse unwillingly.

***

Declining the invitation to make it an all night drinking session with his knights, the prince returned to his room early.  Thankfully the replacement boy wasn’t waiting for him.  Arthur wasn’t certain quite what he would have done if he had been. 

The fire was banked, the curtains on the bed were drawn, as they had been before, all he had to do was pull off his clothes and go to sleep; ready to begin the search again in the morning. Arthur would apologise, Merlin would mumble something and they would pretend that none of the past few days had happened.  Everything would be alright.

Pulling open the curtain to climb into the bed he was met by his missing manservant.  Splayed face down in the restraints Arthur hadn’t removed that morning, only this time the slack had been taken in so there was no easy escape. Naked with no pillow over his head it was now obvious that this was his pillow from the other night. Sleeping like a baby there was one other touch to make the view magnificent - a red ribbon tied neatly in a bow around his neck.


End file.
